1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation server which supports guiding by a navigation device, on the basis of communication with the navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a technical method of grasping a traffic phenomenon specific to traffic jam flow, by analyzing a compression wave existing in the traffic jam flow, on the basis of traffic flow data on each of a free traveling state and a jammed traveling state (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2529215). Also, there is proposed a technical method of constructing a neural network by a learning calculation on the basis of an actual value of the traffic density in one section, and an actual value of the traffic density in a section on the downstream side from the foregoing section by one section, and estimating a traffic density according to the neural network (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3157953).
However, in the case where an accidental situation such as a temporary closure in a road such as an express way, a traffic state such as a traffic jam situation in the road thereafter becomes fluid. Therefore, a model calculation taking into consideration such fluid factor becomes necessary in order to estimate the road traffic state after occurrence of the accidental situation with high accuracy. However, when the content of the model calculation becomes complex, the information processing amount therefor becomes excessive, and there is a possibility that a long period time becomes necessary until completion of the calculation. Such situation is undesirable from a view point of estimating the road traffic state after occurrence of the accidental situation promptly, and providing the estimation result or a guide support information on the basis thereof to the navigation device promptly.